


Confrontation

by atlasthend



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, I Don't Even Know, I Just Started Re-watching TWD And Yeah, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shane And Rick Ain't Sorry Either, This Just Happened For Some Reason, sorry I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasthend/pseuds/atlasthend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick confronts Shane about Lori. Set in Season 2, right after Carl stabilizes. Kind of an AU because nothing about Otis and Shane's supply run comes up. Also, Shane still has hair, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

"You fucked my wife, didn't you?" 

"Damn right, I did."

Rick was silent, standing there in front of Shane. The wind picked up and the breeze that blew through the trees pushed Shane's short, black hair back from his face as he looked at Rick and Rick looked back at him. He had a gun on him. He could just as easily take aim and pull the trigger before Rick started throwing punches. 

When he got back, he could tell the group that a walker got too close in the woods and Rick got bit, so he had to put him down. It was easy enough to make a body look like that. Hell, Shane had teeth. He could shoot him right here, right now, and then all he'd a had to do was tear a chunk of skin off Rick's arm or something with his teeth. 

But he couldn't do that. Not to Lori. Not when she was so close to losing Carl, too. 

Not when-

Rick took a step toward him. 

Shane didn't move, so he took another.

He kept going until he stopped in front of him, staring him straight in the eyes.

Neither man moved for the longest time.

And then Shane had his hand cupped around the back of Rick's neck and was pulling him forward, crushing their mouths together. 

Rick melted into the hard kiss as Shane sucked his bottom lip, one of Shane's big hands trailing down his spine. He got to the top of Rick's ass and paused for a moment before sliding his hand down, rubbing a little before he caught the back of Rick's thigh in his palm and pulled the man's leg up, hitching it over his hip. 

Rick's hard length pressed against the top of his stomach insistently and Shane pushed his tongue between lips that moaned his name. 

The leader of the group rubbed himself into Shane's skin where his shirt had ridden up and Shane chuckled against his lips before pulling back to stare into his buddy's sexed-up, dilated eyes. Rick leaned back in slightly, his lips parted as he panted over Shane's warm mouth and the latter licked his own lips hungrily. 

Rick caught his mouth in another bruising kiss and Shane just groaned, parting his lips for his partner so Rick could shove his tongue in and take what he wanted while Shane pushed the hand that wasn't cupping the back of Rick's thigh still hitched on his hip into the back of Rick's pants. 

The older deputy pulled back from Shane to give him a needy moan as Shane slid a finger between the cheeks of his ass, teasing his entrance with the pad of it. 

It was funny how this had turned out, Shane fucking him instead of Lori. 

Also, it was funny Shane found Rick was better 'n Lori in the sack, though they'd only exchanged mouths and hands before this. 

"Fuck, Shane, I-"

"Shh, I know, baby. I know what you want."

That southern drawl had Rick shivering in anticipation before Shane dropped his leg and spun him around. Then the bigger man was pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the nape of his neck while his arm snuck around Rick's middle to undo the belt of his pants.

Rick's erection was pressing a tent in the front of his jeans and he had to fight to keep his hips still as Shane worked his belt loose, his knuckles catching on Rick's dick slightly and making him twitch and jerk. Shane just grinned and nipped at his earlobe, his neck, his shoulder. Then he was unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper of those jeans. 

The older deputy's cock sprung up, punching through the hole in the the front of his boxers. He let out a groan when the cold air hit his overheated skin, grinding back against Shane's still-clothed crotch as Shane wrapped a hand around the shaft of his cock, jacking it a few times before hissing into his ear, "Grimes, you are so hot for me right now. Greedy, almost. The way you're moanin', you sound like your wife did when I would tickle that needy, little clit a hers." 

Rick let out another of those moans, squeezing his eyes shut as Shane pumped his dick. Shane was kissing his neck, using the hand that wasn't wrapped around Rick's cock to pull the collar of his shirt wider, expose more skin for him to lavish with that dirty, filthy mouth of his. "You wanna cum, Grimes?"

Rick nodded and Shane gave him a smirk, though he couldn't see it.

He kept his fingers busy, always massaging up the hard shaft of Rick's cock, or swiping his thumb over the slit at the tip, spreading pre-cum over the head, and after what seemed like forever, Shane was pulling his hand back, licking Rick's slick from his fingers as Rick panted, trying to even his erratic breathing. 

"Lose those pants, Rick."

Rick nodded hastily in response, shoving his jeans down his legs with his boxers and bending to pull them from his ankles. When he did, Shane gripped his hips and pulled his ass back, rubbing his hard, but still-clothed cock against Rick's ass cheeks. Rick moaned in response, wishing desperately that Shane would hurry up and take off his pants too. He wasn't gonna last much longer if the guy kept teasing him like this. 

"Please, Shane," Rick gritted, pressing his ass back.

Shane gave a breathy chuckle and pulled back, letting Rick unbend from his forced position. Instead, he dropped to his knees behind his partner, licking his lips. 

Rick was about to ask what he was doing as Shane's warm breath blew over his ass, but Shane's hands pulling his cheeks apart silenced him. And then Shane's mouth was on him, his tongue teasing the rim of Rick's hole. 

Rick stifled a cry of surprise, his blue eyes blown wide as Shane dipped his tongue in, flicking it slightly. He worked his lips around that tight opening, forcing his tongue deeper inside before he sucked a little and then shoved a finger in beside his tongue and Rick couldn't contain another moan of pleasure. 

Shane let his saliva pool, fucking his finger in while getting Rick's entrance nice 'n wet so it wouldn't be so hard on the both of them when Shane finally got to actually fuck him. Rick was clearly loving the attention, pressing his ass back against Shane's mouth and hand in a desperate plead for more. 

Shane obliged and then some, getting his other hand up to stroke Rick's cock while he ravaged the guy's ass with his mouth and another finger, stretching his hole wide and fucking his tongue in between those two fingers. 

A few moments later, he pulled back from Rick's greedy, little hole, the fingers he'd been stretching him with popping free with an obscene squelch as he snuck his hand back from where it had been curled around Rick's dick. He sucked his fingers, slicking them with his saliva and spitting into his palm. And then his tongue was back in Rick's ass with renewed vigor while his wet hand returned to the older deputy's cock. 

Rick's knees nearly buckled under the ministrations. It was all so good that he didn't know whether to push his ass back to get more of that amazing mouth or buck his hips forward to push his cock through Shane's warm, spit-slick hand. 

He ended up cumming before too long, and it felt too good with Shane's tongue inside of him, his ass clenching up as Shane pressed in as deep as he could go. Cum splattered up onto his shirt and Rick sucked in big gulps of air, stifling a needy sob as Shane pulled back from his ass.

And he was still hard, though he'd just cum.

The sound of a zipper being frantically pulled down and a button being popped were the only sounds in the forest aside from their harsh breathing.

Shane turned Rick to face him, staring up at him with hungry, brown eyes. 

Rick sunk down into his lap, his arms coming to rest on Shane's huge shoulders as he hugged the bigger man's neck. Shane spread his ass cheeks wide with one hand, using the other to guide his cockhead to the other man's entrance. 

Rick gritted his teeth as he sank down slightly and the tip slipped past his rim. Shane may have prepped him, but it was still gonna hurt. Shane gave him a lopsided grin, trying to lighten the moment, but his eyes were narrowed in concentration, as if he was trying to resist the urge to thrust up into the tight heat slowly engulfing his cock.

Rick grunted. He wasn't a pussy. He could take it. He'd woken up alone in that hospital and somehow managed to make it out alive and he'd even found his wife and son, along with his best friend. He'd been leading their group and giving them hope that they'd find this little girl who was probably dead already, like Shane had told him. He'd survived his son being shot and giving those blood transfusions Carl needed to live. 

He sure as hell could take Shane being a little rough. 

He dropped down all the way suddenly, and his breath caught in his throat as he bottomed out on Shane's lap. Shane's huge cock was rubbing up against this pleasurable spot inside him that was making his vision go white in places. 

Rick bit his lip and Shane's hands cupped his face, turning Rick's eyes up so he could look into them. 

Brown softened when they saw the tears in those blue. 

And then Shane was kissing him, that hard mouth soft and sensual against Rick's tight-lipped grimace. But eventually the pain got more bearable and Rick parted his lips, letting Shane in. And Shane's tongue traced those parted lips. Once, twice, before dipping in to stroke over the sensitive roof of his mouth and Rick moaned a little, his erection, which had deflated with Shane's penetration, starting to harden again as his tongue tangled with Shane's. 

Shane pulled back to look at Rick once more, "You okay?" Rick nodded. "Can you move now?" 

Rick shuddered, but sighed, "I can try." 

Shane didn't push him and Rick lifted up his hips a little before dropping back down. It was easier than the first time, though it still felt strange. 

Shane shivered the third time Rick dropped down and Rick leaned in to kiss his neck. "Shane, you can move now, too, if you want."

Shane didn't say anything, just gripped Rick's hips and thrust up slightly as he dropped Rick into his lap himself. 

Rick cried out, but he didn't tell him to stop and his erection twitched so Shane took it as a sign to continue. The older deputy let his head roll back on his shoulders, groaning as Shane rocked up into him, the head of his cock sometimes catching on his prostate and making him almost choke on his air. 

Shane noticed and deliberately tried for that spot again, delighted when Rick's breath caught in his throat. He stilled inside Rick, wedged up against his prostate so he put delicious pressure on it. Rick tried to open his mouth and say something, but nothing came out but a wordless plea. 

Shane grinded up against that spot and Rick arched in his lap, a moan finally escaping his lips. 

After that he seemed to come to life, lifting his hips and dropping down over and over again, grinding down on Shane's dick in his ass, reaching down to take his hard cock in one hand, stroking himself in time with the rhythm he'd set.

Rick dropped down onto Shane's hips and then Shane thrust up, grunting out filthy, affectionate words and praises with every of his thrusts. 

"Goddamn, Rick. Fuck, you're so good at this. Your tight ass is takin' my huge fuckin' cock so well." Rick ate up his dirty praises, dropping down particularly hard so that Shane's "huge fuckin' cock" rammed up into his prostate. He groaned low in his throat and Shane gripped his hips in two big hands and grinded the head of his cock in rough circles where it was wedged up against Rick's sweet spot. 

Rick panted as he rode Shane's cock, his hands white-knuckling the hold they had in Shane's pants over his thighs, pressing his forehead to the bigger man's and breathing in deep. Shane let go of his hips to turn his face up and they kissed, hard and desperate and aggressive. 

Teeth bit and nipped and tongues tangled and warred for dominance, lips crashed like waves in the sea. 

Rick's hand didn't slow as he jerked himself to completion and when he came with a muffled shout, biting down on Shane's shoulder, the muscles of his ass squeezed hard and Shane released inside him, moaning. 

They panted in unison as they came down from the sex high. Shane let himself slip from Rick and cum leaked from Rick's fucked-out hole, smeared between his cheeks. It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling, but as Rick sat in his lap, he lifted his eyes to Shane's and grinned. 

And Shane laughed and ruffled Rick's hair the way he used to in high school.


End file.
